A Change in Naruto
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: Under Reconstruction. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 redone again

Disclaimer:

_**I'M NOT COOL ENOUGH TO OWN NARUTO. I'M JUST A TEENAGE GIRL.**_

* * *

><p>"I'm serious now. Has anyone seen my little sister, Taku?" Leiren asked, her eyes wide.<p>

"You mean that creepy girl?" Sora asked.

Leiren sighed, "Yes. But we're not going anywhere until we find her."

"Is that her?" Alee asked. Leiren spotted her and started running down the hall.

"Hey Leiren, wait up! Oh crap, it's him!" Alee turned a corner as she saw the resident janitor and pedophile of the school. She managed to get past without being seen, but Sora was spotted.

"Hey Young Lady! What are you doing running in the halls without a pass!"

"Hey I got you! Is that the Pedo? Shit! Head to the closet!" She pushed Taku into the closet and they all piled in.

"Okay! Alee, I found my sister. She should be in here. Just let me turn the light on." She flipped a switch, "Um...Where is she?"

"How could you lose your sister! Dammit, Leiren!"

"I think she fell in there." Sora pointed to a swirling vortex.

"That looks kinda creepy, Alee. Do we have to go?"

"Yep. Unless you want your parents to kill you." They linked hands and took a step back before jumping in, the vortex immediately closing up afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2 redone again

Disclaimer:

**_Hi. I'm Taroa aka Takun. Guess What? _**

**_I sadly do not own Naruto. Or Gaara. _**

**_Why Can't I own Gaara?_**

* * *

><p>"Oh crap. Where is Takun? How did she disappear so quickly?"<p>

A chill went up everyone's backs. They shivered, turning around to meet Takun's eyes. She stared at them quietly, just standing behind the tree.

"Okay we found her. Now let's go."

They turned around to see the vortex gone.

"Shit. What do we do now?" Leiren asked. Sora and Alee shrugged.

Takun turned around and started walking away, not caring about what her sister and the two other girls would do. She had since figured out where she was and her focus was now on proving she was right. She was heading to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, may I come in?" Takun knocked on the door lightly.<p>

"Enter. What is your business here, child?"

"I am student sent here to become part of the genin squads, along with two of my associates, who couldn't make it. I am the representative for the three of us. We are from Jōkūgakure, the village hidden in the skies. My name is Takun."

"I see. Welcome, then. But I have business to attend to for a short time. Goodbye Takun. I hope to see you sometime soon after I finish."

She nodded, managing a small smile, "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Takun walked out of the room and ran until she found the three she had been with earlier. They were still arguing.

"I have important news."

"Shoot."

"We are in the Naruto world. I have arranged a spot for me and two of you to go to the Academy with me, the ones who are my age. So that leaves you out, Big Sister. I will arrange some other work for you as an apprentice or civilian." Leiren nodded.

"As for you two, just wait here while I try to find us somewhere to stay while we are stuck here." She turned around and started walking, heading back to the Hokage Tower.

Takun opened the door and bowed to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, I forgot to clarify a few things with you."

"I see. You may, Takun-san."

"Alright. First, I would like to know where me and my companions will be staying while we are in the leaf."

"You will be arranged to stay with some of the volunteers. But each only agreed to take as much as two people at a time, with a few exceptions."

"Alright. Since there is four, there will be two at each home."

"Possibly."

"Ok. And what would our stay include?"

"It would indefinitely include them providing you with food, clothes, and other necessities, but does not exclude training, and other things, but it is optional for the person."

"Alright, Hokage-sama. When will I know where we will be living?"

"I have the option of telling you now, of course." He started flipping through documents, looking for our living arrangement papers.

"Hey Jiji! You'd never believe what happened today...who are you?" Naruto burst through the door, looking questioningly at Leiren and Takun.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" Takun suddenly yelled, her calm demeanor breaking.

"Uh, hey. What your name?"

"I'm Takun and this is Leiren, my...sister. The others are Alee and Sora."

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" he shouted, grinning widely. Takun smiled, he was actually as she thought he would be.

"As I was saying," the Hokage began, "You all have been provided with living conditions. Takun, you will be staying with Anko Mitarashi, Leiren, you will become an apprentice to Hotaru and will stay with her. Alee will stay with the Aburames, and Sora will be with the Yamanakas."

"Alright. Thank you. Bye Hokage-Sama, Naruto-san. Leiren, can you go inform our friends of their living arrangements? I'm going home." Takun said, bowing and then leaving.

"Sure. Leave all the work to me." Leiren rolled her eyes playfully and hugged her sister,"I'll see you around. Come by and buy some clothes soon, alright?"


	3. Chapter 3 redone again

Takun was walking through the village, trying to figure out exactly where the forest of death was. Her guardian, Anko Mitarashi, lived there.

Takun closed her eyes, picturing the map she had memorized with her photographic memory. In order to get to the place she was supposed to stay, she'd have to jump the fence. Climbing the fence was out of the question, she'd end up with cuts everywhere. Grunting in determination, she felt chakra move to her feet and jumped, the fence ripping the bottom of her sneakers.

"These are useless, now." She said quietly, taking them off and throwing them somewhere. She saw a building in the distance and ran to it, cursing when she saw that there was no door. _Really? _she thought.

Takun moved chakra to her feet, more than last time, and jumped to the tree right next to an open window. She slipped in through the window and a kunai was thrown at her. She dodged it, but barely.

"Yo!" Takun was greeted by a smiling violet-haired woman. "Mitarashi Anko, Special Jounin, and, as of today, your guardian. What's your name?" Anko looked at the weird girl. She had short, bright pink hair with long bangs and dark blue eyes.

"I am Takun." Anko grimaced a bit. That name was kind of terrible for a pretty girl like her. "Do you like your name, or would you like a new one?"

"New one." Takun said, a small smile on her face.

Anko looked at the pinkette thoughtfully. "How about Noriyuki Mitarashi?"

The newly proclaimed Noriyuki nodded, "It's a nice name." Anko could already tell that this was a girl of few words.

"Noriyuki, how about we go to Hotaru's and buy some nin clothing for you?" Anko asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Noriyuki followed Anko to the clothing shop. Her sister should be there, since the Hokage had said Leiren's apprenticeship was under a woman named Hotaru.

* * *

><p>"Hey Anko-chan, who this?" Hotaru asked her friend.<p>

"This is Noriyuki, the gaki I'm taking care of."

"How old are you, Noriyuki?" Hotaru asked kindly, smiling at her.

"I'm thirteen." At that moment, Leiren walked through the door and set some things on the counter.

"Hotaru, I found these, but I could only find the steel plate reinforcements and not me-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw her sister.

"TAKUN!" She ran over to the girl, looking overjoyed. She wrapped her arms around her in a hug, "You're the first customer I've had!"

"My name is Noriyuki now." Noriyuki said, hugging the girl back.

"Oh. Well, Noriyuki, what would you like?"

"Surprise me." Leiren face broke out into an ear-to-ear grin and she went to the back room of the store, coming back with a black outfit. She dragged Noriyuki into the dressing room and forced the outfit into her arms, along with fingerless, steel-plated, black gloves.

Noriyuki changed into the outfit and looked in the mirror, "Nice." she whispered. The shirt was sleeveless with a hood attached and came right below my belly button. It had an embroidered fire-breathing dragon on the back. The shorts were a matching pair with the kanji for Mitarashi on the right leg. The steel plates on the fingerless gloves had seals on them identical to the ones on the dark bandages wrapped around her feet.

Noriyuki looked at Anko and her jaw dropped, "That outfit..."

Hotaru nodded, "Just like the one you had when you were a genin."

"I like it." Noriyuki said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"We'll take a few of these. She'll wear this one out. Have the rest delievered to my house." Leiren gave her sister one last hug and they walked out.

"What would you like to go for dinner?" Anko asked pleasantly.

"Maruchan's ramen stand."

Anko looked puzzled, "Who?"

"Old Man Maruchan."

"We don't have a Maruchan in Konoha, but we have an Ichiraku. How about we go there?" Noriyuki nodded.

"Hey Noriyuki, you call me mom if you want." Anko said. She smiled.

"Okay." They walked to Ichiraku's ramen stand and Noriyuki heard a loud voice that was coming from inside the ramen stand. Anko walked in and took a seat next to Naruto and Noriyuki sat in the only seat left. "One miso and one chicken ramen. Both with strawberry milk."

"Hey Old Lady! Can you move out of the way?" Naruto yelled. Noriyuki frowned.

Noriyuki saw Anko about to yell at him and tapped her shoulder, shaking her head. Anko stopped.

"Don't call my mom old." Noriyuki unconciously channeled chakra as a dark, terrifying aura surrounded her.

"S-Sorry." Naruto said as they were given their meals.

"Is that a genjutsu?" Anko asked, raising an eyebrow.

_In this world, things like that probably did classify as genjustsu._ Noriyuki thought, nodding. She stopped the genjustu and Naruto stood up, walking over to her, "I've seen you before, haven't I?!" She honestly wondered if this guy knew how to use an inside voice. He was starting to hurt her ears.

Noriyuki nodded, "Today at the Hokage Mansion."

"Oh. You're going to be assigned to a team at the Academy tommorrow! Well I'll see you there!" He paid the elderly man and looked back at me, "See you around, um...What's your name?"

"Noriyuki."

Naruto flashed her a foxy grin and dashed away, most likely in the direction of his home.

"Are you done?" Noriyuki asked her surrogate mother.

Anko nodded and paid the bill as they stood up. Anko channeled some chakra into the seals on Noriyuki's clothes and the pinkette nearly fell. _These seals are heavy._

"As your training for today, you have to run three laps through the forest of death before you can come home and go to sleep! Here's one of my snakes as motivation!"

Noriyuki's eyes were the size of dinner plates when the giant snake appeared.

"Aa...AAH!" She ran as fast as she could away from the viper. Anko swore she had never heard Noriyuki speak that loudly before.

"See you tonight, Noriyuki!" Anko yelled, laughing as she walked home.


	4. DO NOT READ

Disclaimer:

Lanni: Man this is getting old. It's not like he searches for someone to sue. I mean does...  
>Misora: Do it.<br>Lanni: Fine. I don't own Naruto. HAPPY?  
>Misora: *smirks* Yes, yes i am.<p>

~start chapter~

Naruto sat at Takagaia Falls deep in the forest, thinking to himself. He had shown up early because he didn't know what he was going to say to Hinata. _Do I like her? _he wondered. He knew there was no on else (he stopped liking Sakura years ago, he was no masochist) but did he like her? _She's strong, sweet, kind, pretty... _**Hey idiot, you like her. **The Kyuubi interupted. _How do you know? _**Trust me. **Naruto decided that he would, per their agreement from yesterday night. Kyuubi decided that he would introduce himself yesterday night after his training with Misora.

**~Flashback~**

Naruto was in what looked like a sewer. He looked around and saw a pair of red eyes staring at him, "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, surprised and kinda scared.

**"So you finally decided to come visit me." **the voice said.

"You are?"

**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, NINE TAILED DEMON FOX!"**

"I see. So why are you here?"

The fox slumped down sullenly, **"I was sealed inside you around 12 years ago. That damn Yondaime. As long as we're stuck with each other, how about I make a deal?" **

"Sure. What?"

**"If I help you reach your goal to become the Hokage, I want you to change the scenery and listen to some of my advice. Also, I need you to kill Uchiha Madara. He was the one that made me attack your village**.**"**

Naruto nodded, "You got a deal."

**~End Flashback~**

"Naruto?" Hinata sat down next to him.

"Hinata, about what happened at the Academy..."

"I like you." Hinata whispered, then fell and accidentally splashed Naruto. As she was about to apologize, he splashed back, "Naruto?"

He grinned, "Show me what you've got." they continued splashing each other until they both pushed a wave of water at each other, effectively knocking them off their feet. They looked at each other then laughed. Naruto looked at Hinata in awe as the angelic sound of her laughter reached his ears, "Hinata, you have a really pretty laugh."

She blushed and smiled. "really?"

"Yea." He walked over to her, "I like you too Hinata. A lot." He then kissed her cheek. He looked at her now unconcious form, "She fainted. Same old Hinata-Chan." He laughed as he carried her back to the Hyuuga compound.

"State your business." The Guards said as they glared hatefully at him.

He looked up and them, "I'm bringing her home. Can you just let me in?"

"I'm afraid we can't without permission from Hiashi-Sama."

As if by Fate, Hiashi calmly strolled outside and looked coldly at everyone, "Uzumaki-San, what are you doing with my daughter?"

He swallowed hard, "I was just taking her home. We were talking." he looked down from his cold stare.

"Very well." Hiashi said. "Come with me." He laughed inwardly at the nervous boy. If only Hitomi was here. She would gladly participate in making the Uzumaki boy nervous. Hiashi already knew what happened with the boy and his daughter at the Academy. He knew it was accidental, so he didn't hold it against him as long as he married his daughter in the future. It seemed quite simple, a fact that he would inform him of immediately. After he laid Hinata down on her bed under his supervision, he looked at the Uzumaki boy, "Uzumaki-San,"

"Call me Naruto."

He sighed, "Very well. Naruto, I know about you kissing my daughter." The young man's eyes widened.

"H-Hiashi-Sama, I-" "No need for an explaination. But because of this, I must ask you a few questions. Do you care for my daughter?"

"Yes Hiashi-Sama."

"Have you ever considered her as a future wife?"

Naruto blushed, "Yes Hiashi-Sama, I have."

"What would you do for her?"

"Anything. I care for her and her happiness is worth so much more than mine."

Hiashi nodded, "What is your future goal?"

"Find out my heritage and become the greatest Hokage that has ever existed." He responded.

His answers surprised Hiashi. This boy had much conviction and didn't seem to be afraid to work to achieve his goals. He'd make a fine husband for his daughter. He nodded. "I approve of you Naruto. You have my permission to make my daughter your wife someday in the future as long as you work to achieve your goal and care for her. Best of luck." Naruto nodded and left.

When Naruto reached his apartment he collapsed onto his bed.

This was one hell of a tiring day.

~Chapter end~

**_YAY! LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE STORY SO FAR! Okay. So pairings left are SoraSasu and SoraNeji. Pick one! REVIEW!_**

**_~lanni~_**


	5. DO NOT READ 2

Disclaimer: Is Naruto a girl? No. Do I own Naruto? Same answer.

~Chapter Start~

The next morning, Hinata awoke with a wide grin.

The grin was removed from existence when she was called into her father's office, "Hinata, I've heard of less than appropriate events that took place at the Academy yesterday."

Hinata immediately went into defense mode, "B-But it w-wasn't my fault! Or N-Naruto-Kun's. I...uh...I WAS PUSHED!"

Hiashi was surprised once again, but didn't let it show on his face, "I forbid you to see the Uzumaki boy ever again."

It seemed like Hinata was more like her mother than he ever would've thought, as she found her mother's sword and was chasing him around the compound with a murderous look in her eye, _It was for her own good, It was for her own good, _He chanted in his head as he ran away from the murderous teen that was his daughter. There were a few casualties in the form of the elders as she caught them badmouthing Naruto. If Hiashi had any part in it, their bodies would never be found. "Yep, just like her mother." He said, all the while still running away.

**Academy**

Iruka looked proudly at his students, ready to announce the teams, "Team 7: Inuzuka Kiba, Kigamure Yasushika, and Hoshikura Nari; your sensei is Mitarashi Anko." He said, blushing.

"Team 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Kigamure Yasuchika; your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Hoshikura Akira; your sensei is Yuki Nara."

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji; Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team 11: Hiroshima TenTen, Rock Lee, and Kanakure Akiho; your sensei is Maito Gai."

"Finally, Team 12: Kanakure Misora, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke; your sensei is Uchiha Itachi."

Gasps were heard throughout the room, "How?" they asked in unison. "He was framed. The culprits are actually Orochimaru and Mizuki."

No one said anything after that.

~Chapter End~

Okay... Short chapters again...sorry. So...Either SoraNeji, SoraShika, or SoraSasu and Either ChikaSasu or ChikaShikamaru REVIEW!


	6. DO NOT READ 3

Disclaimer:

**_I'm pretty sure we all know Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But just in case, here goes. If I owned Naruto I would have let Haku survive...maybe as a girl?_**

~Pairing Omake...Possible Pairing tell me what you think?~

Sai had finished a sculpture and was showing it to his female friends, who didn't seem to see the true beauty in it. Something inside told him that only his true love would see its magnificence and be amazed by it. "Sakura?"

"Hey Sai. What is that?"

He smiled, "My sculpture. Do you want to see it?"

She nodded and he waited for her reaction, "Is that it?" She asked, unimpressed. At Sai's crestfallen look she patted his back, "I'm sorry Sai, I didn't mean to..." She saw a tears beginning to fall from his eyes, "SAI! Oh my god, Sai I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

It wasn't her fault. But she was the last Kunoichi his age in the village. Maybe love wouldn't find him in the leaf village... "Sai?" A familiar voice called. "Are you okay?" HE COULDN'T BELIEVE HE FORGOT ABOUT **HER**!

"I think I will be...do you mind looking at this sculpture Misora?"

"No, I would love to see it." She took a look at it and was astonished, "Wow...Sai, it's amazing." The sculpture seemed to be moving. It was of a village being attacked by ninja.

"It was my old village. These people are my friends and family."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Misora hugged him and tears started falling from her eyes.

"What is it?" he was worried about her.

"It's just...I never had a family. I've always wondered what it would be like."

Sai looked into her clear blue eyes and she lightly closed them as their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. His arm traveled down to her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. When they separated, he smiled.

"You understand my heart like no other. Misora, I love you."

~Pairing Omake End~

_**So what do u think? I think it was pretty good but you never know. REVIEW!**_


	7. DO NOT READ 4

Disclaimer:

_**I got a review so now I have some inspiration. I think MisoraXSai is a good Pairing. So if I owned Naruto there would be decisive pairings and the whole story wouldn't revolve around the Uchiha Princess. Kishimoto, you need to get your head from up his ass before I give both of you a 'A Thousand Years of Death' **_

~Chapter Start~

Misora sighed as she looked at her stick-up-the-ass teammates. "Fuck my Life." she murmured as they walked to training ground 12. Their sensei had instructed for them to meet him there.

"Hello." Their sensei said with a smile. She groaned.

"Itachi." Sasuke glared at him, "I hate you."

"Princess...SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!" Misora shouted, her anger reaching new heights.

"No time for hostilities. Let's all introduce ourselves." Itachi sat down, then motioned for them to do the same. "You say you're likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future."

"How about you demonstrate_, Sensei._" Sasuke spat the lst last word.

"Of course. My name is Uchiha Itachi. My likes are training, going on missions, and my students. My dislikes are liars, the people who tried to frame me, and traitors of the village. My hobbies are reading, studying, and training. My dream is to help all of you achieve your dream to the best of my ability, see all of you achieve the rank of Jonin and serve and protect my village. Misora, your turn."

"Shit." she mumbled. "Well...My name is Kanakure Misora. My likes are training, my friends, learning new things, animals, helping people and...well I like a lot of things. My dislikes are traitors, liars, things of that sort and my stick up the ass teammates, the council, and people like that. My hobbies are training, study my clan's scrolls, working on becoming a great clan leader, and being able to change people for the better. My dream for the future is to become a great clan leader and achieve the rank of Sannin." She finished with a determined look in her eyes.

Itachi whistled, "Wow. Sasu-chan, your turn."

"Hn." he sighed, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, NOT SASU-CHAN! My likes are training...Yea that's about it. My dislikes are my fangirls, my teammates, my sensei, and too many things to name in a list. my hobby is training. My dream is to get strong enough to be able to kill Orochimaru and to restore my clan."

"Sasu-chan, you need help."

Misora's jaw dropped, "DAMN! He got you!" she laughed, much to Sasuke's misfortune.

"Whatever." Neji said. "My name is Hyuuga Neji. My likes are training. My dislikes are the main branch of the hyuuga clan and girls who can't keep their mouth shut."

"Well." Misora said, offended.

"Yea, you. My hobby is training. My dream is to get rid of this damn caged bird seal and become a Jonin. I also have a theory. My theory is you can't defy destiny"

"Bullshit." Misora mumbled.

Itachi sighed, "Looks like me and Misora are the only ones on this team that don't have sticks-"

"Or the councils' heads." Misora added.

"Yea. Or the councils' heads shoved so far up their asses that they no longer have a personality." Itachi stood up, "All of you should go hang out and get to know each other...Actually, I'm ordering you to. **NOW!**" his students all left and he sighed, "Hokage-Sama, what were you thinking?"

~With Misora, Neji, and Sasuke~

"I'm going home to cook dinner. I could treat the both of you if you'd like. I know we don't like each other, but we got to eat." Misora suggested.

"Hn." We all know who said that.

"Sure. As a Hyuuga, I cannot refuse a good meal from a clan patriarch." Neji said and bowed.

"Cut it out. Those formalities are bullshit to me. We're the same age dumbass."

Neji stayed expressionless, "You should refrain from using such profanity. It is not becoming of a young lady such as yourself."

Misora flipped him the bird as they approached her home, "Go fuck yourself. No, you know what? You can go fuck Princess and Sensei, you guys can have a threesome!"

She heard someone cough as the door opened, "Misora."

Her eyes widened, "H-Hanai-sensei, I-I d-didn't expect you to b-be here s-so e-early." She bowed.

"Change into something ladylike for our guests and go cook dinner." She commanded. Misora hurried off to comply with her orders. "Make yourselves at home. She will be out in a minute." Hanai told them with a slight grin.

"May I ask who you are?" Neji questioned.

"I am Misora's etiquette (srry if it's spelled wrong) teacher. I also teach her the basics on clan laws and how to lead the Kanakure clan with great dignity. I was hired by Nanashi-san."

"Is that her mother?"

"Of course not. The poor girl was abandoned by her parents. She was not informed of her status as clan heir until their untimely deaths."

Misora came in wearing a silk ankle-length blue dress. It fit her quite well and both boys couldn't help but notice how it emphasized her womanly curves, "Hanai-san, shall I start dinner?" The womaned answer with a curt nod, sending the young girl toward the kitchen.

When dinner was done she sat at the table next to Hanai. All of a sudden they smiled and high-fived, "Nai-chan, you had me going there for a minute."

She smirked, "I know. Show the Hyuuga one of the things I taught you."

She sat on Neji's lap and put her head on his shoulder. Neji blushed, as he was getting a good view of her cleavage, "Neji." she whispered in a seductive voice, her hand on his lap, "I bet you would like it if I..." she said the rest in his ear and he turned a shade of red that would put Hinata to shame.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself." The violet haired young woman said. "My name is Hanai Mitarashi_, twin sister to Anko Mitarashi_." They gulped. They had each heard of that from one of the Jonin that they knew on a personal level, and it was told that her sister was_ more perverted _than she was. Neji had to keep himself from having a nosebleed at the thought of what she could've possibly taught Misora. Sasuke, however, fainted from that very thought.

When the Uchiha regained conciousness Misora began to eat and chat animatedly with the others. The sticks hadn't quite been removed from their asses, but they had a healthy fear and respect for Misora and her personal sensei.

"Wow." Neji gasped as he took the first bite, "This is amazing."

"I know." Misora smiled. "Sasuke, try it."

He reluctantly did and began scarfing down the food in a way that only Chouji would. "This...is...FANTASTIC!" He said while eating.

"Never thought an Uchiha could be so improper." Misora commented.

After dinner, they bid their goodbyes, with both promising they'd either come back or invite her to cook more of her delicious food some other time.

~Chapter End~

_**Who's ever said food could fix anything? I don't know, but they did say that food is the way to a man's heart. (or was it something about a stomach? Oh well) It was. As friends, and maybe even more. So now I'm confused on pairings again. I was gonna go with Sai, but putting her with Sasuke or Neji is very hard to resist. Btw, THE LAST CHAPTER IS WHAT COULD HAPPEN. NO GUARANTEES ON THAT PAIRING! OH YEA, BACK TO LONG CHAPPIES! REVIEW ON PAIRINGS! AGAIN!**_


End file.
